Manipulation
by strikingdelight
Summary: Lies, manipulation, pain and hurt are part of everyone's life. What happens when they start playing a major part of Hermione's life. Hopes are crushed and blood and tear is shed. Only the person who caused this can correct it. But wrong can be corrected and happiness and comfort can be found when the manipulations stop. Question is when would it stop? Find it out at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

**I would warn all the readers before hand that this story is only for MATURE readers... Read at your own risk and let me know what you think of it... I am still new to this kind of stories... Any ways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was slowly making her way down to the dungeons to meet Professor Snape who would like a word about her _pathetic _and _barely passable_ essay. To say Hermione was pissed beyond anything would be an underestimation. She was furious. Raging with anger. About to explode. The only one who has suffered her true anger was Draco Malfoy in third year. However, that's about to change. Even if Professor Snape took the matter to the Headmaster no one would believe that the sweet innocent Hermione Granger has committed what Professor Snape said. It would be their own little secret.

Upon reaching the door of the dungeons Hermione didn't even bother knocking on the door and waiting for an answer but instead chose to barge in and interrupt Professor Snape. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger!" Professor Snape said without even bothering to look up from the essay he was currently marking. This actually fuel up Hermione's anger a lot more. Suddenly all the essays on his desk caught on fire and Professor Snape leapt away from the desk. He swiftly took out his wand and put away the fire but the damage was beyond repair. "You foolish insolent girl! What were you thinking? 100 points from Gryffindor!" roared Snape. Hermione seemed unaffected by his outburst. "I don't care you greasy old dungeon bat! You are a pathetic excuse for humans living in this world! You make other people suffer because you are too much of a coward to actually enjoy your life! You get pleasure and amusement by tormenting children. No wonder why no one likes you! No wonder why you are still unmarried! No wonder why Lily Potter chose James Potter over you!"

This seemed to stuck a nerve as Severus Snape slammed Hermione into the nearest wall and effectively trap her with his body. "How dare you insolent girl! You need to be taught a lesson. Just because you are a friend of Potter doesn't mean you can behave whatever way you want and do whatever you want. Let me tell you something Miss Granger. I am fed up with you. You maybe the brightest witch of the age and teachers' pet but you will never be any of that to me! You are just another typical dunderhead but unlike the rest you actually want to make a complete fool out of yourself! Dunderheads like you need serious discipline!"

With that Snape dragged Hermione towards his table and thrust a form towards her. "Sign it!" snarled Professor Snape. Hermione looked at the form and exclaimed "You want me to drop Potions?" "Yes! I had enough of you. Sign it or else I will cut Potter from Potions. Then you will have to be responsible for ruining his dreams to become an auror!" Snape replied menacingly. Hermione was at a lost about what to do. If she doesn't quit then Harry would be cut from Potions and he can never become an auror. If she quits what about her? Then again she could go to another field and at the same time be in the Order of Phoenix. This way she would never be bullied by Professor Snape again. Yes, this is the best thing to do. With shacking hand Hermione took the quill on Professor Snape's table and put her sign next to Professor Snape's. As soon as she signed her name the quill popped and disappeared into the air.

Suddenly a gold ring appeared on her left hand and a silver one on Snape's left hand. Hermione gasp and looked at Professor Snape who was wearing a smug smile. "What did you do?" Hermione asked. "I didn't do anything. You on the other hand signed a from to drop Potions and a form to marry me!" With that Severus started walking toward her. "What? You can't marry me! I am your student!" Hermione was panicking now. "Yes! I can and I have! Besides you are no longer my student. You have dropped Potions so its not against the rules!" Severus said menacingly. "Why are you doing this to me?" cried out Hermione. Her whole life has been turned upside down in merely a few seconds. She will never be able to have a grand wedding. No honeymoons. She would never know how true love feels like.

* * *

**There you go... Let me know what you think of and what you think will happen next... Your ideas are most welcome :D -_strikingdelight_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter..**

**ENJOY!**

***********/***********

**Previously on manipulation...**

"Why are you doing this to me?" cried out Hermione. Her whole life has been turned upside down in merely a few seconds. She will never be able to have a grand wedding. No honeymoons. She would never know how true love feels like.

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted when Severus started to talk again. "I did it to make you pay for all the trouble you have caused me. I did it as revenge on you and that Potter and Weasly! I did this because I am going to punish you is ways that your innocent brain could never even dream of. I did it to do this!" With that Severus was on her kissing her hard on her lips and firmly trapping Hermione against the wall. His lips moved briskly against her's and mercilessly bit her lips causing her to scream in pain.

He was however, interrupted by the Headmaster of Hogwarts who was furious. "Severus! What is this?" Severus drew away from Hermione and said "Not now Albus! I am busy!" With that he flicked out his wand and waved it and soon they were in his bedroom.

He dips his tongue into her mouth and brutally ravaged her mouth. He put one of his hand under her school skirt and yanked off her underwear causing Hermione to sob uncontrollably. He threw aside the torn underwear and forced her thigh apart and slid a finger inside her without and warning. This only caused Hermione to scream louder and Severus break away from her lips and laugh out loud.

"My, my a virgin! Even better! Keep screaming but no one and I mean no one would come to save you. I am going to discipline you so that you will finally know where you belong. You are going to satisfy all my whims and fancy. I am going to fuck your tight little pussy every single day whenever I want and where ever I want and no one can stop me!" With that Severus threw Hermione over his shoulder as thought she was a sack of potato and marched into his quarters and dropped her on his bed. Hermione tried to scramble away but Severus was much more faster than her. With a flick of his wand invisible ropes were conjured up causing her hands to be tied on either side of her head and her legs wide open and tied up. No matter how much Hermione tried to break free she was unable to do so. Severus observed her lying on his bed trashing like anything. Oh! He's going to enjoy this very much. Severus simply cleared his throat and started to undress. Immediately Hermione shut her eyes not wanting to see this but Severus was having none of this. With a flick of his wand Hermione found out that she could no longer close her eyes and neither could she move her head. She was forced to see Severus strip naked. his chest were covered with marks but was surprisingly fit. His cock was semi-erect and was already mid way to his thigh.

Hermione prayed that she would die that instant but her prays were not heard. Severus climbed on the bed and over her body until his cock was in line with her face. He took his cock with one of his hand while the other pressed hard against her jaw making her mouth open. Severus simply put his cock into her mouth and started to pump in and out of her mouth. Hermione laid hopelessly with tears streaming down on her face while her 'husband' fucked her through her mouth. Severus seemed unconcerned about it and merely kept on pumping into her mouth going deeper and deeper each time making Hermione gag. Hermione's heart beat started beating louder when she felt him grow bigger and bigger each time.

After a few minutes Severus pulled out his fully erect cock from her mouth and nodded in approval. Yes he was ready. Slowly he started moving down her body pausing to yank and squeeze Hermione's breast. "Hmm... It's too small. Well, we will have to do something about it." Severus lined his cock near Hermione's entrance and gave her a menacing look and pumped right into her without any warning. Hermione screamed in pain as she felt her innocent being ripped. She could feel the blood dripping between her thighs and wailed louder each time Severus pushed in. "OH! GOD! You are soo tight little bitch! Stop that crying and enjoy the sensation. I am only half way in!" With that Severus pulled out and slammed into her in such a force that the whole bed moved. Hermione could hardly believe that this was happening. The pain she felt was worse than anything. After he was done with this he got up and started dressing. "Get dressed! We are going to meet the Headmaster!" Hermione couldn't even hear what he said as she was crying too much. With a flicked of his wand Hermione was fully clothed and he started to drag Hermione up the stairs into the Headmaster's Office.

He kicked open the door and pushed her inside and warded the door heavily. Albus was so angry with Severus that he whipped out his wand and fired spell after spell at Severus. "Let me explain!" roared Severus and pulled out the pensive and added one of his memory into it. "I have trusted you too much!" Albus said and fired spells at his again. Severus plunged Albus's head into the pensive and retreated to the furthest corner of the office. After a while Albus cleared his throat and said "I understand. You did what had to be done." This seemed to snap Hermione back to reality. She screamed "What had to be done? He rape me!" Albus simply ignored her and allowed Severus to leave who again started to drag Hermione upstairs and finally reached the Room of Requirement. As soon as the door appeared he showed her inside.

Hermione started backing against the wall as Severus approached her. "Let me explain... Then you will understand." Severus said in a soothing voice but Hermione was having none of it. "You raped me! You MONSTER! Stay away from me!" Hermione screamed. "I didn't have any other choice. It had to be done this way!" Severus shouted. "NOO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! STAY AWAY!" Hermione ran to the furthest corner of the room. "Please just let me explain." Severus begged her which caught Hermione's attention. Never had she ever heard him beg anyone. And if she was not mistaken his eyes were shining with tears. "Please.." Severus begged her again...

* * *

**Let me know what you think of it far...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner.. Actually I am not at all feeling well starting from last month and I am still not well enough...**

**I have not abandoned any of my stories but it will take time for me to update... I am really working hard to update the stories and also have started working on a new one last month but I am afraid I cannot tell exactly when any of these would be updated.**

**I am back to writing and hopefully I will be able to update sooner than before...**

**Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it...**

**Anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter too..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously on Manipulation**

Hermione started backing against the wall as Severus approached her. "Let me explain... Then you will understand." Severus said in a soothing voice but Hermione was having none of it. "You raped me! You MONSTER! Stay away from me!" Hermione screamed. "I didn't have any other choice. It had to be done this way!" Severus shouted. "NOO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! STAY AWAY!" Hermione ran to the furthest corner of the room. "Please just let me explain." Severus begged her which caught Hermione's attention. Never had she ever heard him beg anyone. And if she was not mistaken his eyes were shining with tears. "Please.." Severus begged her again...

* * *

"NO! You raped me and then you expect me to listen to your explanations? What is there to explain? You RAPED ME! Then you have the audacity to ask me to listen to me? YOU MONSTER! LET ME OUT!" Hermione screamed out loudly and burst into tears.

Not knowingly what to do Severus sent a patronus to both Albus and within minutes Albus entered the Room of Requirement with Minerva on his heel. Minerva sent him an angey but at the same time pitying look and ushered Hermione out of the Room of Requirement.

As soon as they both left the room Severus flunked himself on to the nearest chair and buried his head in his hands and wept quietly. Something which he haven't done for a really long time.

Albus looked down at the younger wizard and could not help feeling sorry for the man infront of him. He never had a nice time as a kid and never ever got the chance of enjoying life ever. In Albus's opinion Severus Snape is the bravest wizard Albus ever knew in his entire life. Not everyone would be willing to throw themselves at danger knowingly to protect a part of someone they loved. Severus Snape's love for Lily Evans was so strong that he is sacrificing himself to keep her son alive and that too the son she got after marrying his archenemy.

Over the past years Severus has done so many hings which had saved so many people and done so many things to make sure that the wizrding world is not in the hands of the monsters that are hiding in the dark shadows waiting to pound at their prey when the time is right. He was anything but one of them. Yet, hearing those words from his brightest student and now his wife has hurt him greatly.

Yes, Hermione had every single right to be angry with him. He took away her innocence and violated her. She will never ever be the same again. He was the one responsible for it. There is nothing which can be done to correct it. No explanation can ever mend this. How he wished that the Dark Lord just kill him instead of making him do such terrible things?

Albus lowered himself to the chair infront of Severus and spoke softly. "Severus, I know this has hurt you in so many ways that nothing can ever heal you again but I beg you to follow the Dark Lord's plan which is the only way to lead us to success and end this misery for you."

Severus laughed dryly. "You think that following this plan and succeeding will put an end to this misery? I forced her to marry me and I raped her! I took away her hopes shattered her dreams and caused her pain and treated her worse than shit and you say one day all this will end? She will have nightmares about this for the rest of her life! She will never be able to marry another person and have the life she wants! She will either be stuck living with me as my wife or she would die when I do! Do you have any idea how emotionally unbalanced she is right now? I bet she would even resort to suicide! You say you know how much it hurts me? Tell me! Describe the pain I am feeling right now! You won't be able to! You know why? You weren't the one who tricked her into marrying you! You weren't the one who merely sneered at her LOOKED at her in the eyes and RAPED her! You weren't the one who had to listen to each and every scream, each and every single sob, each and every plead to stop! You weren't the one who dragged her up all those staircases like a dog! You weren't the one who did all that and didn't even give her a pain reliever because you were being watched by none other than Voldemort himself!"

Severus shattered all the windows all the glasses in the room in anger pain and sadness.

Albus watched the man crumble infront of him and knew he cannot do anything to ease the pain and suffering of two people he care very much. Severus was like a son to him and watching him go through all this made his heart ache. He felt powerless and useless. How much he hated Tom Riddle right now! Voldemort was right in assuming that hurting Hermione Granger would severely affect many people.

Albus could not do anything but watch Severus destroy the Room of Requirement waiting till he will calm down.

After an hour or so Severus flunked himself on to his chair and said softly. "Pa," he used the name he called to Albus only in private...

* * *

**Let me know what you think of so far...**

**-strikingdelight-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**M so happy to know that you all are enjoying my stroy very much.**

**Here is the next chapter (Actually this was the other half of the chapter 3 but I made it shorter and posted half of it yesterday and now this is a new chapter and I m babbling now, I guess...)**

**Anyways I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me know if you want more of this story as in several more chapters or just a few more... Choice is yours ok?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously on Manipulation**

Albus watched the man crumble infront of him and knew he cannot do anything to ease the pain and suffering of two people he care very much. Severus was like a son to him and watching him go through all this made his heart ache. He felt powerless and useless. How much he hated Tom Riddle right now! Voldemort was right in assuming that hurting Hermione Granger would severely affect many people.

Albus could not do anything but watch Severus destroy the Room of Requirement waiting till he will calm down.

After an hour or so Severus flunked himself on to his chair and said softly. "Pa," he used the name he called to Albus only in private...

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Severus asked helplessly.

"You do what you do the best. Move on and try to fix everything. You are very successful in achieving your goals lately. I have known you since you were 11 years old. You are most probably the bravest man I have ever known." Albus was interrupted by Severus's snort. Sending a disapproving look at Severus Albus continued. "And the most stubborn kid I ever looked after."

This seemed to do the trick as Severus let out a laugh for the first time that day. "Kid? You need to be checked Pa. Maybe it is a sign that you have done more than enough and deserve to have some peace and quiet for the rest of your life." Severus and Albus both sat in their chair wrapped up in their own thoughts each trying to formulate a fool proof plan.

Severus knew for sure that if by any chance did he get to explain his actions to Hermione she would be forgiving and sympathetic. Can he get the same reaction from her after he explain everything? The girl was no good in lying or even pretending so telling her the truth would ruin the plan and the Dark Lord would immediately find out about his true alliance. On the other hand if he didn't tell her, she would continue to be scared and angry with him and his position with the Dark Lord would be secure. Keeping her in the dark seemed to be the best way but would the others agree with him?

Meanwhile, Albus was thinking along the same line. It is a cruel thing to do and Hermione would be suffering greatly but they were in a war. In a war there will be several casualties and Hermione would be one. He can only hope that the wounds will heal one day. Yes, this was for the best. There is no other way for this to be done. Taking a deep breathe and preparing himself for Severus's anger Albus broke the silence between the two of them. "Severus, she cannot find out about the Dark Lord's plan." Albus spoke first.

Severus sighed heavily and agreed. "I know. I just wish there was another way." Albus was surprised that he agreed but nonetheless didn't comment on that.

Both of them spent the night thinking about how much pain Hermione would be in and punishing themselves for keeping her in the dark.

******/******

Hermione woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding and was very much confused. It was only after a while that everything came back to her and Hermione could not help controlling all the tears that were rolling down onto her cheeks. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably. Serena had immediately notified her mistress that the girl had woken up and she was sure that her mistress would be here soon to console the little girl. Soon enough the door s of the chamber opened and Minerva hurried to console Hermione. Poor girl. She would never be the same. She would never know the truth.

"Oh Professor! He raped me! He raped me! He forced me to marry him! What am I going to do?" Hermione wailed and Minerva couldn't tell anything but say that it will be alright.

It took three calming draughts to calm her down and a lot of persuasion to make her change her clothes and get dressed. Minerva had to practically force her to go down to the Great Hall. After making sure that Hermione is safely under the watchful eyes of the Gryffindor she made her way up to the Heads Table and on her way kicked Severus's chair hard even thought she knew it wasn't his fault entirely.

"Thank you Minerva." Albus told Minerva as she sat down next to him. "Thank you? Thank you? The only one who needs thanking is you-know-who and he would be lucky if I don't see him today because I WILL fire the Killing Curse until it hit him 100 times." With that Minerva stabbed her food violently and started stuffing food into her mouth in a very unlady like manner.

Albus could not help but shake his head slowly knowing that the announcement about to come would cause a riot in the school so for the protection of Hermione and Severus, he cast a protection charm to both of them but it was only Severus who noticed it. Albus gave a slight dip of his head and Severus knew it was time.

Soon enough Albus cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone present in the school. "May I have your attention please?" Albus stood up from his chair and walked in front of the table.

"Albus what are you doing?" Minerva hissed and knew that Albus had heard her perfectly fine but chose to ignore her.

"In the past you, the students of Hogwarts welcomed challenges and stood firmly by the side of your friends trying to overcome each and every obstacles on your path. I have always being proud of your loyalty and faithfulness and most importantly of your strong relationship with one and another. We are in a war. Not everything is in our power to control. A war means casualties. We can only hope that the hurt ones will recover, the wounds will heal and happiness is found after everything. A war is going on. Yes! I am sure that some of your parents and family members would not approve of me telling this to you but each one of you are a part of this war for each one of you are a wizard or a witch and its your duty to protect the wizarding world from danger. Keep your friends close and most importantly trust each other. There maybe secrets which are best kept hidden for the time and I know it will hurt you for not knowing it but perhaps its for the best. Some secrets are best kept hidden. That doesn't mean that you should let the secrets get in your way. Think of it as an examination. Only the strongest can survive and live to tell the thrilling tale of the upcoming war. I hope that each of you will keep these in your mind and pass them to the next generations" Albus paused trying to delay the inevitable as much as he could but then realised that there is no time like now.

"There is another announcement to be made by Professor Snape and I expect everyone to pay attention to what he has to say." Albus informed the students and motioned Severus to take place by his side.

Severus stood up from his chair and strode in front of the students confidently. Taking a deep breathe and scanning the hall he began.

"I am sure that all of you are wondering why I am speaking to you now instead of later. I am also positive that all of you clearly know how much I hate to repeat things over and over again so I thought what time is better than now?" Severus paused to enjoy the effect on everyone.

"Now then. Lets not beat around the bush shall we? If you would so kindly congratulate me on my nuptials which took place last night. May I present my wife Hermione Snape." Severus sneered unpleasantly.

Havoc broke across the hall and...

* * *

**There you go... R & R!**

**Oh yes! I know I haven't replied to any of your reviews yet, but I promise you I would do it in the next chapter. **

**PS: I won't most probably be able to update next week but hopefully will update the next week.**

**I really loved the reviews so far.**

**-strikingdelight-**


End file.
